This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional controls for gas applications, such as ranges, provide a regulated control of an unregulated gas supply. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an arrangement may have a single gas inlet from which an unregulated gas supply is connected and one outlet connected to both a broil burner bimetal strip valve and a bake burner bimetal strip valve. The broil burner bimetal strip may have an electrical connection and a tubing connection to the broil burner, and the bake burner bimetal strip may have an electrical connection and an orifice connection to the bake burner.